User talk:BladeLigerLeong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blade Liger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 15:24, February 27, 2010 hi welcome. that message u got from me is just a program. i didnt really send it. but still hope u like it here. remember to sign ur posts!Leon35 21:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i see that alot of u new members really havent edited a wiki before. go to User talk:Zoids Fanatic and there should be a link there to a page about proper editing format. have fun!Leon35 21:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link for the editing. Help:Editing (Zoids Fanatic 01:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) Hmmm, ok well the link I made didn't work, sorry bout that. Like Leon said just go to my talk to get the link. Hope you enjoy it here. (Zoids Fanatic 01:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC)) ty leong. do u have the NAR version or the NJR limited version? NAR version has no pilot by the way. (most likely a gimmick to represent how in the anime, the red bladey had no pilot for a long time. plus TOMY just loves every lazy cent they can save...the days of wind ups and battery motorized zoids are getting shorter and shorter cause of those fools -_-) I have the actual limited Blade Liger Leon, which is the NJR limited one and also the one the NAR version was based ''off. That's how I know it comes with the Van sprue and not a standard pilot figure. If you search on the Internet about the Blade Liger Leon, you'll discover that all of the reviews you find will agree with me and state that it does come with the Van sprue. It comes with the standard RZ-028 sticker sheet as well, and the base colour is the same black and grey as the standard NJR version. I don't have the NAR version, and I don't ever plan on getting it, since it's a disgrace to the actual limited one (and other Blade Liger kits as well) by having legs the same shade of grey as the body, no pilot figure, plastic fangs and claws, and a poor shade of red compared to the actual limited one (the NAR version's got a shade of red that's almost orangeish). Anything else you wanna ask? - BladeLigerLeong 10:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok a few things... 1) u and. Silverblade1 should get married. Ur both bladey obssessed XD 2) what do u mean u have the zoid the NAR bladey was based off of? A prototype? 3) thanks for ur help. Tell me if the any more bladeys are listed w/ tthe wrong pilot figures. LOL, me and Silverblade1? I'm not gay, hehe. Anyway, you're welcome about the info. The NAR Blade Liger, the orangeish one, was based off the Blade Liger Leon. I think this was because the NCZ anime came before the CC-GF anime in the US, and so Hasbro decided to make their Blade Liger red like Leon Toros' to avoid confusing the fans. But since both anime had already been released in Japan, and Tomy had already released both the blue NJR Blade Liger and the limited Blade Liger Leon (the one I have, with the proper colours), Hasbro decided to make their own Leon Liger slightly different to be mass-produced, hence the grey legs and the orangeish red armour. They probably made the fangs and claws plastic because of safety reasons, but personally I don;t find them dangerous, even in metal. The limited Leon Liger came with the same Van sprue as the NJR version, which is weird since it was piloted by Leon in the anime and not Van, but the NAR red Liger did not even bother to include a standard pilot figure. As far as I know, with the exception of the Night Fight version which also has the Van sprue, all other versions of the Blade Liger have at least included a standard pilot figure. I sound really Bladey-obsessed, eh? I like other Zoids too, y'know. - BladeLigerLeong 12:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) wait. at one point u said u had the NJR red, them u said u had the one that the NAR was based off of, but then u said that u would never get the NAR bladey. if thats the case, what is this other zoid u keep refering too by "The one the NAR was based off of" im probobly just missunderstanding here -_-Leon35 21:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the NJR limited red one' is''' the one the NAR non-limited one is based off. Hasbro just did a poor imitation of Tomy's colour scheme, that's all. You can check out this site: Striker Unit - Crushader's Ligers Collection. It's got all the info on nearly all the Liger model kits there. It's also got pics of 'em, so it'll help. - BladeLigerLeong 03:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could you help me edit the Zoid character Rastani, I found a data about him, is there more about him? Zeorangervi 07:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll visit the page and see if I can add in anymore info. - BladeLigerLeong 14:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hey, could you compare Raven and Marvis, in which why everybody hates them. as in Guardian Force, Helic and Guylos is his enemies even Hiltz, and in Fuzors, Mach Storm and Savage Hammer is an enemy to Marvis, could you find any statements about this, others think they are comparing Raven and Marvis in which who is the bad among them? Zeorangervi 10:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really sure how to compare these two characters. They're hated by different nations/teams for different reasons. I'll see what I can do. - BladeLigerLeong 08:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) bladey attack booster sorry to pick on you but ur last edit to the CP page...wrongly isnt a word, and if the blade liger sbown is assembled wrong, how is it supposed to look? are u 100% sure? does the instructions show differently from our picture? if so ppease post a new pic with the blue bladey and attack booster. sorry it seems like im picking on u lol--Leon35 11:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm 100% sure. I don't have my own pic of the Attack Booster, so I'll use the Wiki's as an example. See the grey-coloured objects mounting the boosters to the blade hinges? They're angled forward. They should be angled backward so that the front of the boosters will not touch the mane like in the picture. If you check out websites like Zoidspoison, Phenotype Zoids, etc., you'll find that all the Blade Liger AB has the grey objects angled backward in all the pictures. Hope this helped. - BladeLigerLeong 08:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) well aren't u a famous one, Mervyn. oh i see what you mean. i cant believe i didnt notice that. thanks for the info. hey fanatic, would you be so kind as to post pics of your blade liger with the AB? as i recall, you have both.--Leon35 11:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) leong, who is this person? a friend of yours?--Leon35 11:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I can get a new pic of it. It might take a but, given I'll be out of town, but I'll be able to get it. By the way, by Bladey does have custom stickers, will that be ok? (Zoids Fanatic 12:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) a friend? well the definition of friend does not suit me, i'm more like a stranger. it doesnt matter. go ahead and post it. it will make bladey look cooler. btw fanatic if you could post information about those stickers of yours that would be great. (where you get them and what stickers were made for what zoids)--Leon35 20:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ok since your a stranger, and you know leongs name, which im assuming that is leong's name, then that is extremly creepy 0_o care to explain?--Leon35 20:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I am not his friend nor his enemy or his aquintance so what do u think? Alright, who are you and and where do I know you from? - BladeLigerLeong 07:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Well if i tell u, it might not be fun.Have a nice day. Oh yeah, people can read ur page u know, where do u think i got the info from. Jeez I'm not asking how you know. I'm asking who you are. And if you don't answer, then you're just a coward who's a suck-up to a so-called 'famous' person like me (I'm not famous anyway - if you'd used what little of your brains you have left carefully, you'd have seen that I'm only been here since 27 Feb - this year). So tell me who you are (unless your small brain hinders you from doing so), or else just leave me alone. - BladeLigerLeong 12:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) calm yourselves now! leong it is true that your name is displayed on your user page however i will not tolerate the harrasment of the members of this community. "stranger", explain yourself. do you only know his name because you read it or are you a stalker over the internet? careful of what you say, because i can, and if need be, will ban youLeon35 13:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I left my first name there for awhile. Just removed it. It now displays only my surname 'Leong'. - BladeLigerLeong 13:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) that wont do much good now people c an always go back to your page hiatory and view it there. keep in mnd that they are 2 people. they are using 2 different ips, unless its one person who is using different computers--Leon35 13:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Leon, I've found out who it is. Some idiot from my class named Daryl Chia Wan Cheng who taunts me a lot. I can recognise the way he speaks through his typing, and I know he has two computers in his home, a normal one and a laptop. Since both are Daryl's, I want you to block BOTH the IP addresses. - BladeLigerLeong 11:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Very good, you blocked your friend. can u block me.